


Pulled Over

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I'm terrible, M/M, Oral Sex, Prom, Sexual Content, Smut, Transvestite, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plot: The plan had been real simple: Get to the prom, have fun then leave.Zay along with his best friend Logan were suppose to go to their senior prom, the most exciting part of their whole high schooler life but no…they had to get pulled over but the cops now didn’t they?But…the cop doesn’t really have the intention of arresting them…





	Pulled Over

**Author's Note:**

> So..how I got this idea was weird because I got it when I was in -posh accent-the bath. So I hope you guys enjoy this.

-

  
The plan had been real simple: Get to the prom, have fun and show off then leave. But nooo…that couldn’t happen now could it?

  
Zay sighed and slowly placed his head on the top of the grey wheel, his unspoken frustration visible through his gesture. They simply couldn’t catch a break. It had taken them exactly 4 hours (plus an extra 50 mintues because Logan simply didn’t want to cooperate with the fact that he would dressing like a girl though finally they managed to get him to like being dressed like one.) to get ready. Most of the time wasted was for Logan’s hair and make-up which took them a while to get done though luckily Zay’s sister and her friend enjoyed doing that. He sighed again, this time turning his head to look at Logan.

  
They literally turned him from a nerd to a girl within mintues of being did up with make-up. His long eyelashes were dotted with black mascara while his eyes were covered with perfectly measured pink eye shadow. His hair was now flowing down his shoulders in large bouncy curls of brunette brown hair. His face had been covered with concealing make-up and powder and his cheekbones were dotted with blush. He was wearing a long and flowing pink glittery dress with nude pink high heels that must’ve been a killer of his feet. His lips were covered with pink lip-gloss, making his lips glisten. No one could really tell that _she_ was a _he_ which was good.

  
“Damnit.”He simply cursed, looking away from his friend now. The police sirens still going off in his head like crazy. He may or may have not been going over the speed limit but a mere 50 mph was nothing to get so uptight about…even though the speed limit was 35.

  
“Please don’t tell me I got dressed like a girl for absolutely nothing.”Logan bitterly remarked as he slowly looked over at Zay who was staring down at the meters. “Hopefully not.”

  
The sirens continued to ring through his ears which made him glance up at the rearview mirror, his eyes glaring at the police officer who sat in his car, head down, possibly writing them a ticket.

  
“How much time we got?”Logan questioned and Zay sighed, moving one hand down to his left pocket where his phone was located. He fished in and pulled out, clicking the screen on and it flashed the time in his face. “6:50.”

  
“Damn. When does it start again?”

  
“7:00.”

  
“Fuck.”

  
Finally they both heard a car door slam close and they both shared a little breath of relief. Though soon, their relief turned to grief when the police officer, who mind you, was young. He was around 21 years old with a pretty face. “Now can I get you to step out of the car?”

  
They both slowly turned to face him with a face of confusion and most suppressed emotion, anger. “What?”They both said in sync though Logan immediately his throat, having to keep up that ‘girl’ voice.

  
“I’m gonna need you two to step out of the car.”He said once again, his eyes hidden underneath those black shades of his. Zay stuttered, “W-Why? We thought we was just getting stop for-”

  
“Just step out of the car and we can make this quick.”He sounded a little bit more demanding and exasperated. Zay swallowed and looked over to Logan who simple shrugged his – _her_ shoulders.

  
The officer moved back to allow for Zay to open the car door. He slowly stepped out of his, slightly straightening out his tux which had rented and was probably not gonna get much us his money’s worth because of this stop.

  
Logan - (I mean _Lillian_.) slowly walked around the Nissan, holding some of his long dress up in order to keep it from hitting the side of the road. She went to stand beside Zay who was looking impatiently at his Apple which immediately flashed on, revealing the time which was now 7:01. Shit.

  
“Now both of you turn around and place your hands ontop of the vehicle.”He said firmly, tilting his head to the side which revealed his brown eyes that had been hidden underneath those shades. Zay sighed, frustrated enough before slowly turning around, placing his hands ontop of the car, his eyes rolling in annoyance. He glanced over to Logan who looked mad enough. He had gotten did up like that for possibly nothing? Lord have mercy.

  
“That means you too, sweetie.”The cop said, snickering a little bit, giving Logan to quick up-and-down look-over.

  
Logan’s eyes seem to have widened at the term sweetie as he raised a perfectly naturally arched eyebrow, “Excuse me?” He said in his feminine voice.

  
“I said turn around too,  _sweetie_.”The cop emphasized again and Zay bit out in a harsh whisper, “Turn around, _Lillian_.”

  
Lillian grumbled with much irritation as she slowly turned around, placing his – (I mean her) pedicure hands on the car, spreading her legs apart some.

  
Zay then felt the first cursory touch on his hips, making him close his eyes in bitter embarrassment before slowly opening then again. “So where you two lovebirds going all did up?”He asked though there was no need to make conversation.

  
“To prom.”Zay replied grudgingly as the police officer’s hand got lower down to his legs which was even more irritating because _what could he possibly hid in his pants besides his dick?!_

  
“To prom huh?”

  
“Yeah – I mean yes sir.”Zay quickly corrected as he felt the cop slowly slid his hands back up and then finally he felt them move away which he was thankfully glad for.

  
“Well then this shouldn’t take too long now should it?”He questioned before walking towards Log- _Lillian_ who was rolling her eyes like crazy from irritation. Zay peeked from underneath his arm over at Logan who was standing there uncomfortably as the cop slid his hands down _her_ dress then squatted down to the tail of the dress, then gonna have the nerve to left some of her dress up and slowly feel up _her_ -

  
Zay cleared his throat which made the cop pause his molesting motions of feeling Logan up and look at him with a cocked eyebrow. “I thought you said this shouldn’t take long Officer…?”

  
“Preston. Officer Preston and no it won’t take long unless of course, your little lady friend is hiding something underneath her dress.”He said, a sneering smirk appearing on his lips making Zay raise an eyebrow.

  
Lillian cleared her throat and sounding rather annoyed, “Officer, I have nothing to hide really but…I don’t like how you’re holding me and my boyfriend here. We have to be at prom you know?”

  
Officer Preston simply chuckled before slowly raising his hands up further and further up her dress, revealing her pink garter stockings that had little bows on them. “Well, well then…” He murmured, letting his hands sit there.

  
Zay was sweating like crazy as he watched him move his hands up further north. _‘Shit…he may just find out what she’s hiding alright.’_

  
Finally the cop slid his hands back down, moving his hands away from underneath her dress. The officer sighed, tilting his head to the side a bit before a lecherous smirk appeared on his lips, “I’m gonna need you,” He pointed at Zay who glanced back at him bitterly. “To pull down your pants.”

  
That’s when Zay’s face really did go pale. He turned around to face the cop with a wild confused look on his face. “What?”

  
“Get your hands back on the vehicle.”The officer indomitably said, glaring at Zay with his hidden perverted eyes. “You just searched us and now you’re telling me I gotta pull my pants down?”

  
“Do you wanna go to jail tonight? On your prom night?”Officer Preston leered and Zay squinted his eyes at him with suspicion. “No.”

  
“Then do as I say and we can make this move a lot faster for you and your lady friend.”He said commandingly, watching as Zay rolled his eyes in defeat, slowly unbuckling his black slacks, glaring adamantly at the leering officer who simply watched. He slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his grey Calvin Klein underwear that hugged tightly at his crotch, the visible outline of his dick now visible to the cop who he watched slightly lick his lips.

  
_‘Fuck this is awkward.’_ Zay thought, glancing over to Logan who was staring down at his package before looking back up at him as if they were telepathic, they were sharing the same thought.

  
_‘We’re never getting to prom.’_

  
Preston looked at the size of the young man’s crotch and to his surprise, he was sufficiently endowed. He slowly licked his lips at the surprise.

  
“You’re gonna have to drop those too.”Preston said, slowly sauntering over to Zay who was starting to blush with awkwardness. He gripped the white waistband of his underwear and slowly he pulled them down.

  
Finally Logan spoke up though his female voice quavered, “I-Is that legal officer?”

  
“It’s a legal strip-search.”He murmured, slowly making his move over to him, kneeling down infront of him with a raised eyebrow.

  
Zay’s eyes widen before quickly darting them over to Logan who was looking at him wide eyes.

  
“O-Officer Wh-what are you doing?”Zay questioned, watching as the officer placed his hands on his hips, firm and nimble in order to keep him from squirming or moving around. The officer soon nuzzled up closer to his cock, his cock twitching to the small grazing touch. Zay bit his lip nervously, looking around.

  
They were in a rural part of the town where not too many cars went through though this was the only viable shortcut to get to the school would be going through the rural route. Zay groaned when he felt the moist feeling the cop’s tongue tracing the underside of his slowly hardening cock. Preston traced along the green vein that was bulging out.

  
Preston’s eyes rolled behind the darken shades, the sweet meat taste lingering on his tongue. His continued to trace his tongue along the hardening member, enjoying the ever divine taste. He then resorted licking under the head of the mushroom tip before nearing his tongue to the leaking tip, tasting the delightfully salty drop of precome that leaked from the slit.

  
“This could…be considered…a lethal…weapon…”Preston murmured between licks before moving one of his hands away from Zay’s hip and gripped his cock, making Zay hiss at the feeling of his hand. His cock grew harder within his hand, his eyes fluttering when he felt a pair of warm moist lips engulfing his tip before slowly taking the rest of him in.

  
He rolled his over to Logan who was slightly biting his lip though he cautious to avoid messing up his lip-gloss. So far he said nothing as he watched the officer give his friend a blowjob but now that he’d seen how big his friend was, he wanted a piece of that action… _secretly_ of course.

  
The officer bobbed his head slowly, taking him all the way from the base which made stars shoot infront of Zay’s eyes then teasing him by slowly pulling off the tip then swirling the tip of his tongue around the slit, making more and more precome leak free and into his mouth, the taste addicting to him.

  
He glanced over to Logan who had turned to look at him and watch. He slowly pulled off though kept the tip halfway between his lips. He made a ‘come hither’ sign with his index finger at Logan who raised an eyebrow but then she conceded.

  
He slowly knelt down, hiking his dress up some before kneeling down beside Preston. Preston pulled off with a slow wet pop, darting his hooded eyes up at Zay who was panting and blushing red already.

  
Then _Lillian_ took his place. Logan looked up at Zay who immediately looked back down at him, swallowing as he watched his friend’s eyelashes flutter before reaching his gloved hand up and gripped his wet member firmly before popping the tip into his mouth. Zay moaned – never had the moist feeling of his friend’s mouth felt so good to him. He wanted to force him down more but as if reading his mind, Logan went further down, eyes still holding their lovely gaze up at him. “F-Fuck…”He simply uttered, his eyes fluttering.

  
Logan started to increase his pace, sliding his mouth up and down like a trombone on Zay’s cock, while still keeping his eyes on his. Logan softly moaned himself, sending wonderful vibrations through Zay’s dick, making Zay moan and throw his head back.

  
Zay was getting close, he could feel it. Pleasure had been swimming through his mind, taking his mind out off of other things. Then Logan did something that just made forget all and everything. He slowly pulled off, smirking as some of his lip-gloss had been smeared. “Cum for me, _Daddy_.”He had said in the most flithiest female voice that Zay had ever heard and once he said, Zay couldn’t control himself anymore.

With a groan, he released hard onto Logan’s face, gooey thick wads of come dripping slowly off him and some landing in his open mouth. Zay panted heavily, stars still shooting from behind his closed eyes. He slowly opened them to look down at Lillian who was stroking his dick in a congratulatory manner before planting a wet kiss on his limpness and slowly raising back to his feet, scooping each drop of the gooey remnants that were on his face and slowly taking it into his mouth with a dirty smirk on his lips. The officer who started this had already proceeded to walk towards his cruiser.

  
“Hope you two lovebirds enjoy your prom.”He remarked as he did,which suddenly snapped Zay back into reality.

They forgot all about prom!

  
He glanced immediately at his watch and luckily, he let out a breath of relief when it revealed to only be 8:01. And fortunately for them, Prom lasted up 12 midnight. Zay regained focus and immediately pulled up his pants and underwear, buckling his pants back immediately then proceeded to dust himself off. He opened his car door, though his legs wobbled a bit from his little previous ‘experience’ but he managed to get himself in the car. Logan was already in the car, cleaning him up while looking to the mirror, fixing his make-up back up.

  
Then they heard the sirens of the cruiser slowly move away which made Zay glance back to see that the policemen had already pulled away and left. He sighed,facing forward now. Within that time, a awkward silence hanged heavy over them but then Logan was the first one to speak this time in his regular voice. “I enjoyed it.”He simply said, smirking at Zay who slowly turned his head to meet his look.

“…So I’m Daddy now?”

  
Logan chuckled and looked out over the pasture which was home to a few grazing cows that wasn’t paying not a bit of mind to them. “You’ll always be my Daddy and you know that.”

  
“Good. Cause I, as Daddy, will be spanking you later on tonight.”

  
“Oh I have been a really bad girl daddy so I deserved to be spanked.”Logan said in his female voice.

  
“Indeed. When we get to this prom, I’m so gonna do you over in the backseat.”

  
Logan gasped mock shock,hands reach up to his curly hair. “And mess up my hair?!”

  
Zay smirked, now looking ahead and turning the car on, “At least they’ll know I boned a fine ass _girl_.”

  
“Damn daddy.”Logan murmured,softly chuckling before slowly reaching his hand over and gripping Zay’s free hand that rested on his lap. Zay raised a eyebrow, slowly looking over at Logan who quirked up a brief smile before slowly making the first move and planting a kiss on Zay’s lips.

Zay kissed back, tasting himself on those glistening lips before slowly pulling away, resting his forehead on Logan’s who in turn, did the same thing.

  
“I…I really do love you…just so you know.”  
“I know…And just so you know…I love you too.”Zay murmured softly in response.

  
They pulled though they’ll lingered when pulling their fingers away from each other. Zay put the car in drive and slowly they pulled off the side of the road and back onto the blacktop called a road and off they were.

  
To their highschool prom.

Together.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy this because I dont know what I just wrote.


End file.
